Hidden Secrets
by fi13ns
Summary: Nicole has been living under captivity most of her life, until now. She receives a piece of paper with an address, in Manhattan, New York. She goes to it, and finds a startling surprise. When other demigods meet her, they find out who she is the child of... But she hasn't told everyone about her past, and who her captor was... (Nicole is an OC.)


Me: So, I've had this idea stuck in my head for about a week or two now and I had to let it out! And, it's my first Percy Jackson & The Olympians fic! WHOO HOO!

Lexi: Ahem…

Me: This is Lexi! My conscience!

Lexi: Yeah, hey! What's up! But my "Ahem" was referring to something else. YOUR OTHER STORY?

Me: Ehehe, about that… I've lost interest in Yu Gi Oh and I won't continue the story until I am interested enough to. I want to finish it, but for now, PJO is my life!

xXx

Nicole is my OC. Don't worry you guys! She won't be perfect or anything; she'll have a legit background story! I just have no idea who to pair her with… Or how old she should be… For now, she's 16.

xXx

Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson & The Olympians! No joke! … *Crickets in the background* Okay, you guys, I admit it, *Looks around suspiciously*, I DON'T OWN IT, OKAY?! Gods, what else do you WANT from me!

xXx

_italics: _thoughts

**bold: AN within chapter**

"blah": character talking

xXx

Hidden Secrets

Chapter 1

_Run. _That's all that Nicole could think to do. Feet pounding the tar road, she looked up to see stars winking at her in the ebony sky. Tears streamed down her face as she clutched a piece of paper like it was her lifeline. _I can't let Mother get me. I have to get to this address; I know it will help me._

All of a sudden, a loud growl could be heard behind her. Shrieking, Nicole sprinted down the road in central Manhattan as fast as she could. Dull street lamps rushed past her as she sprinted. The monster raced after her, determined to kill. As Nicole turned her head to see where it was, she tripped because of a pothole. She let out a choked sob as she attempted to get up, but it was too late. The monster had caught up. _No, please no! God help me! Mother will, Mother will-_

Nicole let out another choked sob as she thought of what she would do to her. She pulled her ankle from pothole and examined it. _I'm no doctor, but I'm sure it's sprained._

After a shaky sigh, she leaned back and looked at the beast in front of her. She gasped at his size. Around 20 feet tall, this evil creature was built to kill. Hairy, one-eyed, with a metal breastplate, his muscles protruded just to show how even more intimidating he was.

"Scared, demigod? You should be!" He said in a low gravelly voice. "You should never, ever escape Mother. And now, you will pay for your actions! With your life!" He let out a cackle that could scare any ruler to death.

"Please, don't do this! Mother wouldn't want be dead! She said I was important! She needs me!" The girl kneeled down to beg. _If begging is how far I have to go to live, I'll do it._

"And what's a demigod? Some kind of insult?" The girl, clearly clueless of her ancestry. She honestly had no idea, and besides, she had heard the term when she was let out to play sometimes as a kid, the other _monsters_ there talked about them, they are really bad… _I'm not bad though, right? No, I am, Mother said I was. What Mother says goes._

"Foolish child! You dare ask such a stupid question? No wonder she never told you about the birds and the bees!" He replied, clearly in disbelief.

"Birds and bees? What's that?" _I've never heard of it. How are birds and bees related?_ **(AN: Oh Nicole, don't think too deeply about it, you might get a headache!)**

"Bah, dumb child! No wonder Mother chose you-" He froze, as if he was about to reveal something that is supposed to be hidden in the dark.

"What? Mother chose me for what? A sewing class?" Nicole's face shined with excitement at the thought of getting chosen for a sewing class. _Imagine all of the clothes I could make for myself! And they will be bright, pretty colors instead of the brown and dark green rags she forces me to wear!_

"Really, demigod? A sewing class? And no, I can't tell you, it's a secret!" He smiled proudly as if that was a big accomplishment to know it.

"Tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone! It's not like I have friends anyway…" She said, dejectedly. _Mother said you can only trust yourself. But it's so boring not having anyone to talk to, to share your feelings with… But she also said I can't show my emotions or feelings to anyone as well! I'll never have someone to talk to._

"No! I will never share such a thing! Now, enough stalling, it's time for you to face your ultimate demise. Me!" His eyes gleamed as he examined the girl in front of him.

"Ready demigod? Here I come!" He laughed before straightening out and prepared to charge. "Huh, where'd she go? Did she- NO! DEMIGOD! HOW DARE YOU ESCAPE ME! NOW I WILL MAKE THIS A SLOW DEATH FOR YOU!" He growled in anger and ran straight ahead.

_Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD! I escaped him! For now… I need to get to this address as soon as I can, or else, he'll have my hide!_ Nicole raced out from the corner she hid in, her face and body expressing pain. _You can do this Nicole! I know I can! Does that say Manhattan and 5__th__Ave.? It does! Now, I need to find Apartment Complex with their Apartment… Number? I don't know! Okay, just keep looking, just keep looking, looking, look-!_** (AN: Finding Nemo, anyone? Just keep swimming!)** _There it is! Now, all I need to do is-_

"DEMIGOD! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" The creature howled from a street over.

Redoubling her efforts and gasping in pain, Nicole sprinted as fast as she could to the apartment complex, ran in, and up a staircase. _Okay, so it's on the 3__rd__floor, I'm here! And Apartment Number #13C. Almost, there._ Nicole limped slowly toward her target door. As soon as she made it there, she knocked the door; God knows how many times, desperate for help. _I hope this is the right place, and not a trap! I- wait, I think I hear someone!_ She waited, her energy almost drained completely.

The door swung open, a dull light warming the apartment living room, well, from what she could tell was the living room. A woman with gorgeous brown curls tumbling down her shoulders, and warm, sparkling brown eyes answered.

Nicole gasped, and then whispered the one word that connected the two. "Mommy?" Then she saw black.

xXx

Me: So? What do you guys think? Good, bad? Horrifying? Fantastic? I want to know!

Lexi: I really enjoyed it, surprisingly.

Me: You say that like I'm a bad writer!

Lexi: Well, I thought you were… Before this!

Me: … You're not getting any dessert today!

Lexi: WHAT? NO!

Me: I am so evil! *Poses*

xXx

But, seriously, all jokes aside, I would really appreciate some feedback! It's nice to know what people think after all the effort I've put into this! I think THIS is the one! It's my baby! So R&R! Including guest reviewers! I want to see 100 reviews by tomorrow morning! Okay, maybe not THAT many, but 1 or 5 would be fantastic! Thanks for reading and have a great day! UNTIL THE NEXT TIME PEOPLE!

-fi13ns


End file.
